


First Time

by SheepyStuff



Series: Apeiros, Dock, and Vaat Have Good Times and Adventures [1]
Category: UnsavoryHabits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyStuff/pseuds/SheepyStuff
Summary: The Beginning.





	First Time

A lack of romantic experimentation had never really bothered Apeiros. Sure, there were men who had caught his eye in the past; some who had made his young, or  _younger,_ anyways, heart flutter. They wooed him with a glance or a flashy smile, maybe a certain turn of the hips or clench of a fist at their side. And yet, he had never gone farther than going ruddy cheeked and turning his eyes away. He experienced desire just as any other, but he spent too long training himself to push it aside to lose himself to one night stands. He had to keep things professional and playing in the sheets with random handsome men was less than such.

He had never thought much of it, much of those pretty eyes and white teeth, faces lost to time, at least until Dock had brought it up.

“Have you ever kissed a man, Apeiros?” He asked out of the blue, staring down at his nails. He had seated himself on Apeiros’ desk not long before, much to the protest of his friend, who was trying desperately to get through the day’s leftover paperwork. It was the usual absurdly tall pile, and he was furiously trying to complete it before dusk came about. With the sun already dipping below the view of the windowsill, he was on track to spend his night working, and Dock was not a distraction he really needed. Though, he could not find it in himself to ask him to leave. Apeiros had spent too long in isolation; Dock’s company was as welcomed as it was unwanted.

“I- _What?_ I don’t even know how to _answer_ that,” Apeiros said with a small snort of a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. Dock had always been bold, sure, but such a question seemed uncharacteristically sudden even for him. His quill almost slipped, the  _‘A'_  of his signature left just slightly lopsided, and he quickly lifted it from the paper to avoid ruining it any further. Dock tilted his head, letting his hand rest at his thigh; there was something oddly sultry about it, but Apeiros kept his focus on his papers and ignored it.

“Just say _yes_ or _no_ , you don’t have to tell me the whole story, if you don’t want to.

He had not noticed his cheeks growing hot until he turned his eyes up to Dock, staring at him in embarrassed bewilderment. “ _No,_  Dock, I have  _not_  kissed a man. Satisfied?” The Councilman’s smile widened, and somewhere in the pit of Apeiros’ stomach, he felt an uneasy spark of heat. At least, he  _hoped_  it was uneasiness, and not something more shameful.

“That’s a shame, you’re missing out,” Dock replied, turning his gaze to the wall. His smirk he did not hide, however. “You know, if you ever wanted, I’m sure Vaat would have no objection to letting you join us for a night, I think it would be fun.”

Apeiros stared at Dock with his mouth agape, only shutting it when he looked at him from the corner of his eyes, brows raised in question. “I- I, uhh, that’s a little too fast for me, Dock. I admire you and Vaat, but I don't know that I could- _would_ , do such a thing.” Dock only huffed in reply, his smile sinking some. He turned his eyes back to the wall for a moment, seeming to ponder, before looking back to Apeiros and considering him.

The Councilman had not realized he was  _still_  blushing till Dock chuckled at him, and the fire of his cheeks and ears became once again apparent.

"Well, what if it was only you and I, then?" Dock asked, far more casually than Apeiros liked, considering the proposition. He tensed, drawing his shoulders back and turning to offer Dock an incredulous look.

He opened his mouth to speak, or protest, or  _anything_ , but his tongue was tied, and he was quickly hushed as Dock set a finger to his lips and slid to the middle of the desk. He brushed the paper aside with his free hand, then finding the cork for the inkwell and carefully sealing it shut. He plucked Apeiros’ quill from his paralyzed hand with a smug grin, and set it with the rest of the writing.

“We can take this as fast or slow as you desire, Apeiros,” Dock half-whispered, his hand finally leaving Apeiros’ lips in favor of grasping the edge of the desk. A black, leather shoe pressed against the front of Apeiros’ trousers, and the Councilman’s breath hitched in his throat. He once again opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small whimper. Dock pressed down harder on his concealed cock, despite it, and reveled in the small groan it earned him. He watched Apeiros' hands dig harder into the armrests and his smirk only grew, toothy and feral.

“W-wait, Dock, h-hold on, I’m- I’m not sure about this,” Apeiros finally squeaked out, running a shaking hand through his hair. Dock chuckled again and let his foot fall only to slide slowly into Apeiros’ lap, legs falling either side his. His arms wrapped around the back of his neck, and Apeiros' eyes widened like an animal caught in the headlights. He grimaced, rearing back from the sudden closeness of his longtime friend, pushing himself up and away from his chair. Dock gently pulled back down, holding him in place in the kindest way he could.

“Apeiros, calm down, you know I would never do anything you wouldn’t want me to,” Dock assured, his free hand shifting to Apeiros’ shoulders, squeezing it softly.

“We both know that is a total lie, Dock.” Dock’ smile widened, and he leant forwards, almost touching his forehead to his. Apeiros could feel his breath and smell the mint he had likely been chewing before their little meeting. The bastard had likely planned all this.

“So maybe it is, I’ll give you that. But, then  _give me_  permission, may I kiss you?”

Apeiros sighed and hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. “Will you get off me if I let you?”

“Only if you don’t like it,” Dock promised, nudging his nose with his own. Apeiros slunk away from the touch, but lifted his head a little higher and nodded, offering himself to his persistent guest. Dock gave a last toothy smile, and pressed his lips to Apeiros’, soft and gentle with his movements. He ran his fingers through the scruff of his neck, tilting his head into the kiss, moaning softly. He felt Apeiros shudder, and lean into him, and smiled against his mouth as he pulled away, just as quick as he came.

He seemed surprised, trying to follow Dock back, then quickly withdrawing when he realized what he was doing. “Well?” Dock asked with a cheeky grin, still rubbing softly at the back of Apeiros’ nape.

“Dock,” He paused his response, taking a steadying breath, “Would you, uhh, would you do that again, please?” His returning press was harder than the last, and Apeiros floundered as he tried to steady his nerves, his eyes practically popping out of his skull. His arms flailed, instinctively raised as if to push Dock away. Dock’ own gently took his hands, and pressed them into the armrests, squeezing them in an effort to comfort him. It took Apeiros a few moments to regain his composure, though he quickly melted against Dock’ mouth.

Dock let go of Apeiros’ hands, instead running his fingers up his shirt, hiking the material upwards. He opened his mouth and licked at Apeiros’ lower lip, however the invitation was not well received. He tugged away, jerking as if he was shocked.

“No, not- nothing like that yet, please,” He mumbled, ducking his head, his chin to his chest.

“I won’t press, Apeiros, don’t fret over it. Unless you like it, I won’t do it, I made you that promise.” Dock leant down and kissed at the corner of his mouth, his hands retreating. Apeiros caught them by the wrist, however, gently moving them back up his chest.

“I, I want you to continue doing  _that_ , however.” He swallowed, a look of shame capturing his features as he lifted his arms and let Dock throw his shirt off. The man was at his neck the instant his collar did not hide it, and Apeiros gasp as cool teeth slid down his skin. Dock never bit, but the threat of it was more than enough to throw away any last shred of dignity Apeiros was clinging to. He moaned aloud and squirmed under Dock’ weight upon his front.

He choked out a groan and tipped his head back when Dock thrust against him, gripping at the armrests to keep his movements steady. He ground into Apeiros without shame, rocking into him like an animal in heat. He leant his head into the crook of his neck, breathing heavy, a whine in his throat.

“God’s damn me, Dock,” Apeiros managed, reaching a shaking hand out to wrap around his back. He pulled him closer, just in time for Dock’ own wandering hand to find the front of his trousers. He undid the zipper and pulled Apeiros out from his briefs. His thumb rubbed at his head, taking slow, deliberate movements up and down his shaft. He kept himself hidden in Apeiros’ shoulder, softly kissing him, whispering at his skin.

“How bad do you want this, Apeiros?” Apeiros shuddered, whimpering, his own face buried in Dock’ coat. He shook his head, and raked a hand down Dock’ back, clawing desperately at the fabric. He searched for purchase, something to ground him, but Dock had nothing that would grant him such a luxury. He sucked in a breath and gave an unsteady sighed.

“Please, Dock. Gods damn me to hell,  _please_ , Dock,” Apeiros whined, thrusting into Dock’ hand, “I  _need_  it, please I  _need_  it!” Dock’ body twitched as he came, the words alone pushing him to that, huffing out a ragged pant as he thrust with more fervor till Apeiros followed. His yelp was almost dog-like, and Dock could not help a short, tired laugh at the sound. His grip, now lubed with cum, did not lessen till Apeiros managed to whine out his name, and he gave the poor man mercy.

Dock kissed softly at his neck, running a dirty hand down Apeiros’ chest. “Well? Did I keep my promise?”

Apeiros grimaced at the mess, squirming in discomfort. Still, the afterglow of it had him beaming, and he laughed off troubled thoughts of cleaning himself off. A shower would hide the evidence just as well as anything. “Perhaps you did, I can give you that.”


End file.
